Gray, Natsu, and Soul to the rescue? Maybe?
by Zellie Jackson
Summary: Helen's tired of living a horrible life. She feels unwanted, unloved, and that everything and everyone she loves is just leaving her. So one night she prays to God and makes a wish for three boys from two of her favorite animes: Soul Eater and Fairy Tail, to come help her realize that she is wanted and desired. Outcome? Gotta read to find out! T for safety. GrayxHelenxNatsuxSoul.
1. Chapter 1

**So I only decided to write this cross-over because of a dream I had. I wanted to write this also because I'm going through hard times and well, God kinda answered a prayer I had by giving me this dream. Also, Helen is based off of the real me, just some of the facts about her and the fact about her torn family is true. Everything else won't be true. This story is just a test. If it isn't liked then I'll delete the story. Well here goes nothing! Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Soul Eater or Fairy Tail. I only own Helen, her family, friends, and horse Rocket.**

* * *

**Helen's POV**

Dear computer diary,

It's a normal day like any other. Ok to be honest this wasn't really a normal day... Seven... No I mean eight years ago before the fighting started it would've been a normal day. Now it's a normal horrible day. Oh ya let me introduce myself! I'm Helen, 15 years old since 7/04/13. I have one younger brother and no sisters. I have short dirty blonde hair, I bleach the front part so the front part of my hair is as bleached blonde.. Heh... Stupid puns... Things have gotten worse over the course of eight years. Mom and dad are FINALLY getting a divorce. Yay me and Noah... So now things are getting complicated. Also my knight -My friend whose just so amazing! He's the one who helped me through my darkest times- has disappeared. It's been two days since we last talked and I'm a little worried. I mean he won't reply AT ALL! This is so unlike him! He knows what's going on and promised to never leave me because I need him! Oh well... I'm hungry... I'll write more later... Maybe...

* * *

I close my laptop and walk out of my room in my old house which is now my dad's house and walk to the kitchen. As I grab a package of these miracles from God -Pockies- my dad pokes his bald head into the kitchen and says, "Helen, it's time to take Noah to drum practice, get your stuff, or leave it here, like I care I mean you two are coming back tomorrow anyways." I roll my eyes, pop a Pockie in my mouth and go to my room. I grab my backpack and pack my phone charger, headphones, retainer case, **(Yes I wear a retainer, don't judge meh XP) **book, laptop, laptop charger, and check my phone for a text from my knight, only to be disappointed, before pulling my headphones back out of my bag, zip it up and plug my headphones up to my phone. I type in my passcode as I sling my backpack over my back and walk to the door where my dad and brother are. Scrolling through my list of music on my Ipod provails with nothing, so I go onto my YouTube account and just click the first song and hum along.

Ignoring my dad I lay my head back and just close my eyes letting the music over taking me. Evanescence sure does have some awesome songs that fit how I feel. When we get to the stupid music school I lug my backpack out of the care and sit down on a couch on the opposite side of the room from my dad and brother not really wanting to be here. Minutes that feel like hours pass before my mom barges into the school angry. "Where's my phone," is the first thing she says, "It wasn't at the house Noah! I wasted half an hour searching for my phone and it wasn't even there! WHERE IS IT?!" "Over here mom..." She turns to me as I wave her dead phone in the air, "He found it in his pocket, it's dead, has been all day." She yanks it out of my hand, kisses me on the forehead, mumbles a thanks and leaves.

Sighing I pull out my book and start to read it waiting for this stupid day to end.

* * *

**After Noah's Drum Practice & Mom's House**

Grandpa and his girlfriend leave and everything's all butterfly and rainbows until mom decides to check out Facebook and everything turns to hell... Again. She raves to me and my brother about my dad's damn post. So it's somehow our fault for what he posted, he blames us for something he did. I roll my eyes, get up and just go to my room. I'm not putting up with this shit anymore. I toss my phone and lay back on my bed for God knows how long before my mom comes into my room. She sits on the edge of the bed, "Can I see your phone?" "Sure.." Grabbing my phone I put in the passcode and hand it to her so she can check my text messages to see if I've been texting about her to my dad. Obviously she's paranoid. After she's done a thorough search of my text messages she puts my phone on the charger, talks to me, kisses my forehead and leaves.

I just shake my head, get up and grab my Soul Eater Evans plushie that I'd bought at my first ComiCon ever. Crawling back into my bed I clutch my plush to my chest and start to cry. I feel so alone. Like is everyone I love just leaving me? First my best friend is moving, I'm probably gonna end up losing my dad, and my dad's parents, and my knight's gone missing! Am I just being punished for something?! Damn Satan and his punishments that ruin everyone's lives! Rolling over so I'm staring at the ceiling and pray to God. "God, please just send someone to help me, guide me, show me that I'm wanted and have not been abandoned," I look down at my plush, get an idea, then stare back up at the ceiling, "God, if Soul Eater Evans, Natsu Dragneel, and Gray Fullbuster are real, can you please send them? Please God just send them to help me. Amen..." Then I see a shooting star and just say the same thing. Hey a girl can dream right? Then I go to sleep knowing it was stupid of me to do both of those things. Since when do wishes and miracles ever happen?

* * *

**Depressing I know but I think things'll get interesting in the next chapter. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I must say I am a little nervous about this story.. Well enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Soul Eater or Fairy Tail. I only own Helen, her family, friends, and horse Rocket.**

* * *

**Helen's POV**

I yawn and roll over not wanting to get up. When I roll over instead of my head laying back down onto my pillow my head lays down on something warm. I sit up still clutching my Soul Eater Evans plushie, rub my eyes and look down to see what's on my bed. I expected to see my dog, but it wasn't. . . I screamed and fell backwards only to find out that there are two other men in my bed! Screaming I fall off of my bed with a death grip on my plush and scramble under my bed as the men wake up. _'WHO ARE THESE MEN?! HOW'D THEY GET IN MY BED,' _I think to myself, _'AND HOW DID THEY GET INTO THE HOUSE WITHOUT SETTING OFF THE ALARM?!'_ I hear the bed creak as the men shift, I cover my mouth with my hand to keep from screaming when I see one of them climb off of my bed. "Where are we?!" "Where'd that girl go?!" "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?!" I curl up into a ball terrified as they start to walk around my room talking to each other. I glance out from under my bed and see my cell phone on my nightstand.

Maybe I could get it and call the police without them , cautiously, and quietly I start to crawl out from under my bed towards my phone. Just as I reach up to grab my phone, someone grabs me. I open my mouth to scream only to have a hand cover my mouth. I keep screaming and start to kick. One of the other men step out in front of me and the man holding me. I keep kicking trying to get away and chunk my plush at the man. He catches it and just stares at it before looking up at me, "Why do you have a doll of me?" Confused I stop kicking and screaming, the man behind me slowly takes his hand off of my mouth. "W-What do you mean?" The man flips on the lights, I gasp and fall onto my bed. _'No way! It can't be!'_ He looks down at me with his ruby red eyes, "I'll ask you again, "Why do you have a doll of me?" The man who was holding his hand over my mouth groans, "Oh god, she's just like Juvia.." I cock my head to the side, _'Juvia? Wait I know that name... And that voice!"_ I turn to the man who had just spoken and almost fangirl. "What? Why are you staring at me?" Before the third man can say anything I'm squealing like a little school girl.

All three men freak out and step away from me. "OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! MY PRAYER WAS ANSWERED!" "What...?" I turn to them all and stand up on my bed, "I prayed to God last night that you three would be sent here to help me and he answered my prayer!" "Wait you know who we are?" "YEP," I point to the boy with pinkish hair, "That's Natsu Dragneel," then I point to the one holding my plush, "Your Soul Eater Evans." "DON'T CALL ME EVANS!" "SORRY," finally I turn to the last one, "And you, you are Gray Fullbuster, friend and enemy of Natsu." Gray raises an eyebrow, "How do you know us? I'm pretty sure we all don't know you." "OH! Me? I'm Helen Gibbs! And as for how I know all three of you... Wellllll I'll just show you." I grab my laptop and sit down Indian style on my bed and log onto my account, then YouTube.

I point to Soul, "I'll show you how I know you first, then Gray and Natsu." Soul, Natsu, and Gray nod slowly as they all sit around me. I log onto my YouTube and click on my playlist for Soul Eater. I click on the first episode and turn to Soul as the video loads, "This is how I know you Soul. In fact a lot of people know who you are Mr. Cool guy." He blushes lightly and we all watch the first episode. I end up laughing like crazy because all three of them got nose bleeds at the exact same time Soul did in the anime. After we get the blood cleaned up and they're noses clogged I change the anime to Fairy Tail. "This is how I know you Gray and Natsu." I click play for episode 7 and we just sit there and watch.

Natsu yells at my laptop, "EVIL MAGIC! YOU STOLE MY SOUL! GIVE IT BACK! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He makes a fist with his hands and puts them to his lips before trying to shoot fire at my laptop. I yelp and cover it with my body. I feel the flames lick at my back before everything goes cold. When I look up Soul has Natsu pinned to the ground with his mouth covered. Gray cleans up the water on the bed before gingerly touching my back. I wince and yelp in pain before relaxing as the fiery pain dulls and is replaced by coolness. Gray removes his hands from my back and tugs at my pajama top, "I cooled the small burn on your back but the back of your shirt has been completely burned off."

I sit up only to have my top start to fall, I squeal blushing and hold it up to my chest. Gray looks away blushing and slips his shirt onto me. "Th-Thanks Gray," I tug on his shirt and bury my face in the neck of it embarrassed. "What?" "Y-Your clothes are gone." He looks down, "GAH!" As he goes to look for his clothes Natsu sits in front of me blushing slightly from embarrassment, "Sorry I tried to burn your magic box and ended up burning your back..." I smile at him and giggle some, "It's alright Natsu, it was an accident. Also that magic box is my laptop, I use it to do lots of things!" He nods and Soul ruffles my hair, "HEY!" "Get some sleep, it'd be uncool if you fell asleep during the day tomorrow." I stick my tongue out at him before nodding, "You guys get some sleep too." They nod.

I yawn and lay my head on Natsu's shoulder without meaning to. He blushes down at me and looks at Soul and Gray. They shrug and put a blanket around me. "Nnnn... Night guys..." "Night Helen." Before I can fall asleep something dawns on me and I jerk up scaring all three of them. "OH MY GOD!" "WHAT?!" "HOW AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN TO MY MOTHER ABOUT YOU THREE?!" Natsu laughs and pats my back causing me to wince slightly. "It's alright Helen! We'll just tell her the truth!" "NO!" "Why?" "MY MOM WOULD THINK I WAS CRAZY!" "That's uncool of your mom." I facepalm because I forgot that Soul was obsessed with being a cool guy that got chicks. Gray just sits there, "Oi, why not just tell your mom we're friends and just need a place to stay for a bit until we buy a place of our own?" I tackle him to the ground hugging him, "GRAY YOUR AMAZING!" He blushes and looks away, "N-No problem. NOW GO TO BED!" I giggle and get off of him before climbing into bed and turn to Soul holding out my hands.

"Can I please have my plushie?" He nods and hands it to me, I curl up under the covers clutching my plush -I only sleep with it when I'm upset...- and go to sleep. Maybe things'll get better for me now that the boys are here.

* * *

**Nya.. 0w0 Gray: Oh god... she's a cat now! DANG YOU FAIRY TAIL OVA 4! Natsu: Anyways... Um... Soul? Soul: What Natsu meant to say was, sorry the first chapter was emotional, she wrote that when she was upset. We don't know if she'll post anymore chapters today because she's going to see and I quote, "My baby boy Rocket! I LOVE MY SWEET BABY!" Me: SOUL! Soul: o-o I'm dead! *runs* Gray: Well comment and pray that Zellie doesn't kill Soul before the story ends**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY I'M SO GLAD PEOPLE LIKE THIS STORY! Sorry about the first chapter having lots of feels I wrote that when I was upset. Btws the story will mostly be from Helen's POV. So ya.. Anyways.. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Soul Eater or Fairy Tail. I only own Helen, her family, friends, and horse Rocket.**

* * *

**Helen's POV**

So I have a theory, and that theory is Gray, Natsu, and Soul never went to bed last night. I woke up to Soul shaking me his face covered in soot. I saw the soot and my heart stopped. _'OH MY GOD! NATSU BETTER NOT HAVE BLOWN UP THE HOUSE!,'_ I frantically think and run out of my room to find my mother and brother sitting in the living room talking to Gray and Natsu. "Wha-?!" "Oh morning Helen! These nice boys here told me that they're friends of yours. Why didn't you ever tell me you were friends with such good looking boys?" Gray and Natsu choke on their drink and Soul looks at me wide eyed. I blush and yell, "MOM!" "OH! Hehe, sorry sweety. I forgot the rule: No talking about how cute your guyfriends are when they're around or not."

Groaning I bury my face in my hands, _'Ok God, you sent me the boys now can you make my mom LESS embarrassing?!'_ Soul pats my back and sits down. I sit in between Gray and Natsu when my little brother and miniature Snouzer wake up and walk into the living room. "WOW! MOM WHO ARE THESE GUYS?!" "Oh Noah these boys are... Um what are your names?" Natsu jumps up, "I'M NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Gray rolls his eyes and stands up, "I'm-" I pull him down, "Um.. Your clothes." "DANG IT!" He runs off to find his clothes. Laughing nervously I turn to my mom, "Sorry mom, it's a condition he has..." She nods slowly. Soul clears his throat, "Well a cool guy like me doesn't have a condition like that. My name's Soul Eater Evans, but don't call me Evans please." "Why are your teeth so sharp and why are your eyes red?" "Mom he wears contacts and no one knows why his teeth are so sharp." "Oh."

Gray walks back over, "Sorry about that. Now, my name's Gray Fullbuster, nice to meet you ma'am." "Nice to meet you all. I'm Shay, Helen's mother. That's Noah her younger brother and our Snouzer Zeke." They smile and I get up, "Um well we should um go find a house for y'all." The boys nod, get up and follow me out of the house. Sighing I walk around the neighborhood with them, "Geez, we can't get y'all a house unless you get a job.. Wait how old are you guys anyways?" Gray looks down at me, "I'm 18, Natsu's 18 also." "I'm 15. How old are you Helen?" "15 like you Soul." "Cool!" I turn to Natsu and Gray, "So you two are the only ones who can actually get a job. I already know what skills you have and frankly Gray the only job I think you'll be able to get is a job as a stripper..." He raises an eyebrow at me and Natsu bursts out laughing. "Why do you say that Helen?" "Maybe because you strip unconsciously all the freaking time!" "Oh..."

I roll my eyes and turn to Natsu, "I honestly don't know what type of job you can get but you all need to be registered for school. Gray we'll have to work on your stripping habit otherwise you'll be in huge trouble if you strip in the middle of class." "How are you gonna make him stop that Helen?" "Well Natsu I guess I could always taze him each time he strips, but that would ruin Gray," I stop and blush, "besides I'm one of his fangirls so I am thankful for his stripping habit." They look at me confused, "Fangirl?" "Yes, it means that I like Gray, I'm actually ur fangirl too Soul and Natsu. You're all pretty awesome." They all blush some. "So let's start walking to the highschool." Ignoring their gazes I turn and walk towards my highschool.

* * *

**After registering the boys and picking out their schedules**

So I looked at their schedules and smiled to myself, we all had the same lunch and we all had photography together. Other than that, me and Soul had evey class together except math since I was in the P-AP Math class and he wasn't. Mom drove us to the store and kindly bought everything that the boys would need for school then drove us to all of the places looking for people to hire. Gray ended up getting a job at the library, and Natsu got a job as a firefighter -God knows how Natsu got that job with no training. Then mom took us shopping and I got to help pick out their new clothes. Even though Gray and Soul still insisted on wearing their normal clothes, Natsu wanted to but I told him that it was against the school rules to just wear a vest. He just pouted and burned a piece of wood.

Once we got home we had a whole new problem to deal with... Where were the boys going to stay? They couldn't stay with us because our house only has three bedrooms and all of them are occupied. I couldn't let them sleep in my bed with me because mom would have a coronary if she walked in and saw that. So we had one solution... Help them buy a home and that's exactly what we did. They had a house near mine but it was a street in front of ours, it had four room and three bathrooms. They loved it and I could come visit whenever I wanted. Now we just have to wait for school to start. Hopefully things'll boil over well for everyone.

* * *

**FINALLY DONE! SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO POST! I KEPT RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS AND THEN MY FUCKING COMPUTER DECIDED TO BE A DICK AND HIDE THIS CHAPTER AND YA! AAAAAARGH! Soul: Basically Zellie is saying thank you for reading and she'll post as soon as possible. Bye**


End file.
